


Communication is Sexy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Dress Up, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Communication is Sexy

“What is it?”

I’d just asked him if there was anything in particular he wanted to try in the bedroom and he was blushing like a schoolboy. We’ve been dating for four months and the sex is top-fucking-notch, but I also want to make sure he’s getting what he wants, because I know I’m getting mine.

Oh my god, he can’t even meet my eye. Must be kinky. Either that, or my very-shy, very-virginal-until-we-met boyfriend just had issues actually voicing his sexual desires; I sensed the latter. “Spence? What is it? What do you want to do that you don’t want to tell me?”

“I-I can’t,” he stammered. “I can’t say. It’s too embarrassing.”

Mmmm…maybe it was kinky. This wasn’t doing anything to quell my search for answers. “What if I make you tell me?” I asked. I meant it as a joke, but the way his eyes went wide-eyed and dark told me that maybe this was what he was alluding to - power play. “That’s it isn’t? At least some of it. You want me to tell you what to do?” This was something I could absolutely get behind. Never been a kinkster per se, but it definitely was intriguing - and I’m the kind to try anything once - mostly. 

Stepping closer to bridge the gap between us, I grabbed his face in my right hand and made him look at me, watching as he swallowed hard. Oh yea, this was definitely something that got him off. Why didn’t he tell me? We’ve been wasting so much time. “Tell me what you want, Spencer.”

“I-” His mouth went dry as he eyed my lips. This was going to be so much fun for me. Slowly, I grasped the hem of his shirt between my fingertips and pulled it up to reveal his midsection. Grazing down his stomach, I slid my hand into his jeans and then into his boxers, gently touching his length. “I want y-you to tell me what to do,” he said softly.

“Say it louder.”

He hesitated, unable to get the words out. “I want you to tell me what to do.”

“Good. Anything else?”

From our place in the kitchen, I guided him toward the couch, all the while grazing his cock with my fingers. “Here’s the deal. I’m going to play with you, slowly. Get you all riled up. But I’m not going to let you come until you tell me all the stuff you want to try.” He groaned as I pushed him down to sit on the couch and straddled his lap, returning my hand to his pants. 

“This,” he started, stopping when I ran my thumb over the tip of his cock. “Orgasm denial. It’s uh…really…really hot.”

That it is. 

“B-but not just me…I want to do it to you too.”

“Oh, you want to switch up the power play every now and then. I can get behind that.” I rested my head against his and toyed with his mouth, darting my tongue out to wash his bottom lip only to retreat; teasing him is fun. I’m definitely going to have to do this more often.

Now, instead of fingertips, I was using the entirety of my hand, stroking up and down his cock and watching as his breaths became faster and faster. “What else would you like to do? Do you want to see me dress up? Do you want to tie me down? Do you want to be tied down? The possibilities really are endless.” I giggled against his neck and felt his cock stiffen in my hand.

“Can you tie me down?” He asked.

“Yes, I can.”

“You would dress up for me?”

“Yes, I would. Have someone in mind?”

He blushed furiously. “W-Wonder Woman.”

“I could absolutely be your Diana Prince. Can I use my lasso of truth on you? I could actually use that right now.”

He nodded and exhaled into my neck as I started to stroke him harder. “What else do you want me to do for you baby? Tell, Mistress.” I figured I’d try out the nickname. Considering he bucked underneath me, I’d say the title went over well.

“I want Mistress to overload my senses. Blindfolds, ropes, fingernails…”

Okay, now I was soaking wet. Yes, this needed to happen. He took me off guard by continuing unprompted. I thought I was going to have to make him tell me everything. “I-I want you to make me watch you masturbate without being able to touch…it would be so frustrating.”

“Is that all?” I asked. “Anything else you can think of?”

“Not off hand, but…it’s kind of hard to concentrate with your hand down my pants.”

“Now you know how I feel when you’re touching my pussy. Would you mind if I sat on that pretty face of yours? I’d love to feel your tongue inside me from that position.” My mind was racing with all the possibilities. 

“Yes,” he replied. “Please.”

“Good.” I continued to grind against his leg as my hand worked at his cock, tip moist and rock hard. “Do you think I should let you come?”

“Yes.”

“Do you deserve to come?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me why you deserve to come.”

“Because I told you everything I could think of that I wanted to do.”

“Who did you tell?

“You, Mistress. I told Mistress.” With each passing minute, I stroked faster and faster, until he was seconds away from release. “Please, please Mistress, please let me come.”

“Okay, baby,” I said as I bit down on his ear. “Come for Mistress.”

Before I even had all the words out, he released into my hands, the hot substance making a mess, but neither of us really caring. I pulled my hand away and cleaned up on a nearby towel. The clothes could be washed later. Right now, I (and I think he) needed to bask in the afterglow and kink without the sex. Communication is sexy as hell.

“You feel better?” I laughed. He was sweaty. His face was red. His breathing was labored and he looked positively drained in the best way imaginable.

Spencer nodded without saying a word - the only indication of his satisfaction was a slight curve of his lip. 

“Good, I’m glad. And I am very much looking forward to toying with you, my little pet.”

Huskily, he groaned at the new nickname. He was definitely going to be pet or baby. I couldn’t quite decide. “I’ll do whatever you want,” he breathed.

“Don’t toy with me.”


End file.
